Feisty
by the2marauders
Summary: History of Magic is quite boring, even to a good student like Lily Evans. In fact, it's so boring that she'd rather spend it passing notes with the hate of her life.


What's up guys :) Happy New Year! We're so sorry for not uploading any stories for quite a while. However, we thought to start off the year with a little sneak peak of something we've been working on for quite a while. Hope you enjoy the James & Lily (we know we do, even though we don't own them).

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

Professor Binns, droning on as usual, did not notice Christine Parker throw a note that landed smoothly upon my desk. She was sitting at the table behind me next to Remus Lupin, who was too busy paying attention to _A History of Magic, _being told for what was probably the millionth time by our ghost teacher who'd died most likely of old age, to see a piece of paper flying right by his head. I unfolded the note. Upon it were words in her cursive handwriting that I'd read hundreds of times.

_Lily, James Potter is staring at you like he'd be willing to take a bullet for you... he's so dazed. _

_- Christine_

I rolled my eyes and wrote my usual response that in some way always insulted James.

_For the last time, Christine, I do not care! James Potter is a spineless toad who I couldn't care less about! He will never hold my interest!_

I held the note in my hand, my arm outstretched so Christine could take it and felt the note slip from my hand to hers.

As I was trying to concentrate on what Professor Binns was saying - that would make two people, Remus and myself - I felt something hit the back of my head. To the right of my seat, on the floor, lay a folded note signed 'Me again'. I dropped my pencil by "accident", the noise interrupting Professor Binns, who only paused long enough to give me a surprised look, as though he had forgotten people were actually in the room listening to him. I bent down to retrieve it, noticing that Remus and almost everyone else in the room was now staring from James to me.

I grudgingly opened the note. It was the same arrogant James with his "smooth" talk only put onto paper.

_Hey beautiful, _

_I couldn't help but notice how the sun was making strands of your hair shine. It got me thinking, I'd like to see that again in the evening sun by our tree._

_Meet you there!_

_- James P._

_ever your lover_

_^ devout_

I knew I should probably ignore him, but listening to Binns didn't sound like a better option than writing James a response back. I could feel his eyes on my back.

_Potter - for what I hope is the very last time, I'm **NOT **interested! Go admire your own hair, since you love messing with it so much. Now stop staring and take notes._

_- very annoyed Lily Evans_

I handed the paper to Remus who in turn passed it down to James. I saw him read the note rather slowly then start to scribble something down upon a new sheet. I got his response yet again from Remus.

_Ooo, Mrs. Potter, I like 'em feisty... what, so this is the last time you will ever refuse me? I knew you were going to give in eventually! No one can stand the charm of Jamesie for long. So, I guess I'll see you later, love 3_

_- James_

_ps: so you noticed my hair :) I can mess it up even more for you tonight_

I couldn't even believe how obnoxious that sounded in my head. 'Feisty'? Oh, how I would just love to break his hand and mouth.. then no more stupid stuff would come from them. I took my quill and started puncturing the parchment.

_You know perfectly well that's not what I meant, Potter. And stop calling me 'love' before I turn around and hex you!_

_- Lily Evans_

_ps: the only thing I noticed about your hair was how unwashed it was, you slimeball_

After finishing my _polite_ reply, I scrunched it into a ball and threw it with all my strength at that mess of a head. I watched as it hit him straight in the nose and fell onto the table. He first rubbed his nose and then took the paper into his hands; he opened it. After reading my reply and putting his quill to his lip as if thinking about something very important, he smiled so wide, the way a person does when they've accomplished what they'd been striving for... I braced myself for his response, those kind of smiles, especially from James Potter, never meant anything good...

_Ouch. How about 'redheaded-eighth-wonder-of-the-world-who-will-have-my-heart-forever', can I call you that? I loooooooove you, Lily _

_- James Potter_

_ps: I don't know how you can say that and still spend so much time around Snivellus, yuck._

After reading his response, anger raged inside me. How dare he insult Severus that way? He's my best friend. In fury, I hastily wrote the words, "You disgust me, Potter" but thought better of it afterwords. I bet Potter would've loved to keep this "passing notes" thing going on for quite a while. So, instead of satisfying him with a reply, I crumpled the paper in my hand and focused my attention on Professor Binns.

* * *

><p>This reminds us, we haven't showered in a year... go ahead, laugh, that was quite punny, if we do say so ourselves ;)<p>

Although Lily may not be especially fond of little notes, we love them, so review!

- the2marauders


End file.
